


I Just Got Your Messages

by Littlebicosplayer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebicosplayer/pseuds/Littlebicosplayer
Summary: Virgil Storm downloaded a mysterious app, without thinking much into it. Little did he know that the app would change his life. In the app he meets several new people. Patton Hart, a bubbly, innocent, video game loving university student. Roman Kingsley,stage name Princey, a semi narcissistic, hopeless romantic, theater actor. Logan Bery, a serious, egotistical, CEO in line that loves no one other than his cat. Emile Picani, Logan's tired but very hardworking assistant, who happens to be one of Roman's fans. Sleep, or God Agent Sleep, a mysterious but funny hacker. Critic, a semi famous photographer that may not be what he seems. What will happen to them all after this mysterious encounter?This is a Mystic Messenger Sanders Sides AU, I do not own Mystic Messenger or Sanders Sides. Hope you enjoy the story
Kudos: 5





	I Just Got Your Messages

What had Virgil gotten himself into?

He hadn't even been in the apartment or in the messenger app for 24 hours and he had already made really strong opinions about everything and everyone. For starters, what was he even thinking? He should have listened to his gut feeling. Did he genuinely think that going into a strange apartment, because a creepy man in a mysterious app told him he needed to return a phone in an unknown neighborhood was a good idea? That is literally the equivalent of going into a white van because an old guy told him that there was candy or ice cream inside.

Secondly, even if it was a chatroom, he was already feeling overwhelmed by all the people and all their different personalities.Virgil thought that Princey, or Roman, was really full of himself and definitely had a punch-able face. Logan was also full of himself, but in a more rich and snobby way. Patton seemed okay, being the youngest of them all and really bubbly. Emile seemed really professional and serious at first, being the assistant of the heir of such a big an important company and all. But really, he was just a huge nerd an fanboy. Orpheus, or Sleep as he'd preferred to be called, was super energetic and a big joker. And Critic...he definitely could not figure him out. All he knew about him was that he was always busy and he was engaged to the founder of the JFA, Janus. Also, Patton seemed to have a big grudge against Critic, though Virgil also couldn't figure out why. 

Thirdly, whatever sleeping schedule that he had, was completely ruined. He had been staying up until _**4**_ ** _am_** because these people apparently didn't sleep. He could easily turn the phone off and ignore the messages, but he was already committed to help out with the party, he didn't want to seem uninterested and uncaring about the party and miss a chat that could potentially be important. However, they haven't, so far. But his anxiety and overthinking won't let him just ignore them. He had been talking to Princey, although all he was doing was complaining about how single he was. 

"What did I expect from an over dramatic theater actor?" Virgil muttered to himself as the conversation came to an end. He was able to put the phone down and really think about what had been going on. He was staying in the apartment of the dead founder of a very important foundation. As cool and edgy as that sounds, he still felt really out of place. everyone in the JFA really cared about Janus. And now he just felt like an intruder. He couldn't even bring himself to sleep on the couch, much less the bed. He was really considering just sleeping on the floor. Maybe on a chair. And he almost did. But then thought how his back would punish him for doing that. So, despite any other thoughts, he decided to sleep on the couch. He didn't have pajamas or a blanket so he was a bit cold, but at least he was semi comfortable. 

"I can probably get back to my own apartment and bring back a couple of clothes and blankets...maybe even buy some groceries. Would they let me? I mean they wouldn't want me to starve right? Can I even use the shower?!" Virgil wondered out loud and groaned once again, covering his face with his hands. After that, he just let his arms fall to his sides and gave a small sigh, "I need some sleep, I can probably ask Sleep later," He would prefer to ask Critic since it is his dead lover's apartment and it was under his name, however, with everyone telling him that he was so busy he rarely comes into any chatrooms, he knew that wouldn't be possible. Would be nice though, it would ease his thoughts at least a little. When he was able to find something to somewhat ease his mind, he finally fell asleep. 

~

Next morning, he woke up to his phone ringing. He groaned and tried pulling the blanket over his head. Emphasis on _try._ He had completely forgotten that there was no blankets, or pillows, he had been just reaching for air. Giving up, Virgil groaned and reached for his phone as he groggily sat up. He checked the time and saw who was the one online. 

" _SEVEN AM?!_ Who in the right mind willingly wakes up at seven-oh, Patton. Of course," He said to himself. He remembered that he was a university student so of course he would wake up early. They talked about how Patton had completely failed at making a rice omelette, which Virgil could only laugh and feel bad about. Although, in a way, he admired him. He was a sophomore in university and was at least trying to put his life together. 

Virgil on the other hand, didn't even try to go to apply to get into a university. Not like he could anyway. He wasn't financially stable enough to even try. Even with his scholarship, he still needed to pay the other half of the tuition plus the cost of living in the dorms and other necessary items. He couldn't even ask for his parents' help. He had been basically unwillingly independent immediately after high school. So he decided to go straight into working. However, all the jobs he had ever worked out, there was always something wrong with them Either the manager was sketchy, coworkers always had a reason to hate or get Virgil in trouble, or some rude-ass customer made a complaint bad enough to get him fired. So in order to still be able to pay his rent in his small studio, and well, live, he became a digital artist. Basically accepted any commission. With some conditions of course, He didn't want to make himself uncomfortable just to make some money, if he wanted to do that, he could have stayed at his old jobs. 

Once he was done chatting up with Patton, he decided to go to his studio to get some money and get some breakfast. Before he left the apartment, he received a call from Sleep, which freaked him out at first but still managed to answer.

"Hey Sleep" Virgil greeted.

"Sup babes! Just letting you know, be sure to input the pass code again after leaving the apartment to lock it again!" Sleep said in his usual excited yet chill tone.

"Oh yeah, thank- Wait a minute! How did you know I was leaving the house?!" Virgil began to freak out and looked around to see if he could find any cameras. He finally spotted one next to a plant hanging by the corner of the room. Or more like, the potted plant was the camera, "Wow, that's totally not suspicious or creepy" He grumbled, which Sleep only chuckled.

"OoOooh! I have eyes everywhere~ Haha! Yeah sorry about that! Security reasons! And hey! You didn't suspect a thing until I mentioned it! Don't worry I'm not going to constantly looking at that camera so you have your privacy. There are 2 other cameras I will leave you to guess where they are, it'll be a fun scavenger hunt game!" Definitely did not sound fun to Virgil. Now he had another thing to worry about while being in the apartment. 

"Wow, I feel much safer, thanks God Agent Sleep," Virgil said sarcastically. Though he understood why there needed to be cameras. He didn't know whether he preferred not knowing about the cameras or knowing exactly where they were"

"Just the daily job of God Agent Sleep! If you ever do have any questions, don't be afraid to call me! I should get going now, stay safe okay? And text me when you get back! Later babes-"

"Wait! I have a quick question before you leave uh..." Virgil worked up the courage to ask the biggest questions he had in mind the moment he joined the organization, "Uh...am I allowed to bring clothes, groceries and um....use the bathroom here?"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Virgil began to worry that he had somehow offended Sleep or he had hung up. Before Virgil could apologize, Sleep burst with laughter, which only made Virgil feel more and more embarrassed. 

"Oh my god, Virgil you are adorable. I haven't laughed like that in a while, thank you. Heh, yes you can, you're living in the apartment now, We would like for you to be alive, healthy, and comfortable. The only place that is off limits is the computer and drawer, and you know why that is. Everything else is free range. You're alright Virge, alright? Take care of yourself. Okay, now I really have to go, stay safe!" And with that, he hung up. 

Virgil still felt a bit embarrassed but at least he felt a bit more reassured. He let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. Slowly, he felt more comfortable with being a part of this organization and being in this apartment. He smiled slightly and turned towards the camera. He didn't know if he was watching, but he waved a bit to the camera then finally got out of the apartment to get breakfast and to go to his studio for his things. 

Meanwhile with Sleep, he had seen Virgil wave at him, which caused him to smile a bit. "Stay safe Virge, " He mumbled to himself then looked back into his computer, his smile slowly fading, "Now, hacker, let's see what you are up to" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Roman and Remus will not be brothers, instead Remus and Sleep/Orpheus (Remy) will be brothers. But please, I do not condone any shipping between Remus and Roman.And definitely no shipping between Remus and Remy. Any comment of the sort will be deleted. Please. And Thank you for understanding


End file.
